


"...I think we need to stay in bed all day..."

by CAWS5749



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAWS5749/pseuds/CAWS5749
Summary: You're sick, but you've got Nat to take care of you. Fluff.





	"...I think we need to stay in bed all day..."

It was 2:30 AM, and you sighed as you happened to glance at your watch that had lit up as you turned over in your bed for the millionth time. You were sick, and your congested nose always made it hard for you to sleep. Natasha was on a mission, expected to arrive at some point later today, and you had an entire day planned of nice activities, though you hadn’t counted on being sick. You supposed that you’d just have to deal. 

A half hour later, still awake, you heard the door open and shut quietly. You were too tired and feeling unwell to show any signs of being awake, and so Nat quietly and carefully climbed into bed beside you, slipping her arm around you and pressing a soft kiss to your shoulder. You decided to make your awake-ness known at this point (plus you needed to keep sniffing so that you didn’t leave the contents of your nose dripping over the satin pillows) and upon hearing you take an inhale, Natasha immediately thought you were crying. 

“Love, what’s wrong? Do you need a tissue?” Natasha asked. 

“Nothing’s wrong,” you said. “I’m siiiicckk,” you whined. She chuckled, and brushed her lips over your temple, before pulling away to reach to the nightstand to grab you a tissue. 

Nat knew just the perfect amount of coddling to show you whenever you were sick. You hated showing sickness, which you viewed as weakness, in front of anyone, but with you and Natasha being together for a while now, you knew you had to be vulnerable sometimes. She knew how you felt, and would do little things to make you aware that she knew and cared, but didn’t want to smother you and make you feel weak. Nat would grab tissues for you and hand them to you wordlessly, focusing her attention back to her phone or book she was reading while you blew your nose for the hundredth time that hour. She would usually bless you when you sneezed when you were alone together, but when you would quietly hide your sneezes in public, she would make a small sympathetic noise and rub your back, not drawing attention from others around you. Nat would order you food and cook for you and run her fingers through your hair and would pull you into the hot shower when you needed the steam to loosen the congestion. She would shampoo your hair and delicately wash your body as you leaned into her. Natasha knew just how to make you feel better. 

After you blew your nose, you tried to ask her how the mission was, but she insisted on telling the story tomorrow, as you both needed rest. 

A half hour later, it was clear you were not having an easy time falling asleep. Though you were laying still, Natasha could easily tell you had not fallen asleep. She quietly asked JARVIS to play rain sounds, and you hummed contentedly hearing the rainfall. You still sighed, annoyed now at both your lack of sleep and keeping Nat awake. Sensing your thoughts, she began lightly tracing circles on the exposed skin of your side and pressed another soft kiss to your shoulder. 

“Just try to sleep,” she murmured. A half hour later, after finally falling asleep, Natasha allowed herself to succumb to sleep, kissing your temples softly and brushing a strand of hair out of your face before she did. 

The next morning, Natasha asked JARVIS to quietly play a gentle morning playlist as she slowly woke you up by pressing kisses to your cheek, temple, and shoulder. Despite feeling even worse upon waking up, you couldn’t help but smile at your loving girlfriend. She gave you a soft smile, before tugging you gently behind her into the shower. Though you pouted, she just gave you her signature smirk. 

“You know you’ll feel better,” she chastised. You begrudgingly agreed, and allowed yourself to relax into her as the hot water did make you feel better. You could feel the vibrations of her body as she chuckled. She began to massage your shoulders and neck, and you sighed as you could feel the tension leaving your body. You suddenly pulled away from her as you sneezed twice.

“Bless you,” she murmured as she gently pulled you back into her. You hummed as a thank you, and allowed her to wash your hair. After a few minutes, you tried to turn around and wash her hair, but she wasn’t having it. Nat rarely allowed you to do things for her when you weren’t feeling well. She knew that it took a lot out of you, and refused to let you tire yourself out on her account. After the shower, she led you back to bed, with the promise that she would return soon with breakfast. 

Natasha headed into the kitchen, and any other Avenger that happened to be awake sleepily greeted her. She began to prepare avocado toast and oatmeal for the two of you, and made sure to steep your favorite tea. 

Noting your absence, Steve asked, “Where’s Y/N?”

“She’s not feeling well- just a cold,” Nat assured Steve and the others after seeing the concern on their faces. They nodded and went back to their breakfasts. The others knew better than to make a big fuss when you were sick. They respectfully allowed Natasha to take care of you, and asked her for updates until you were better. 

Nat gathered up the breakfast she had made and the tea and brought it back to your shared room, laying everything out on the giant tray table you had insisted on buying for breakfasts in bed. You thanked her, pressing a kiss to her temple, before starting to eat. She began to tell you about the mission she had been on with Steve, and you listened as she recounted the details of how things almost went south. After you both finished eating, you prepared to get up and get dressed, as you still planned to go out with Natasha today. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Nat smirked as she registered you attempting to get ready. 

“I have plans for us today,” you stated simply. Natasha followed you over to the closet and wrapped her arms around you, shaking her head. 

“Before you even say anything,” you began, “I planned all of these amazing things for us to do today and I won’t be the cause of us not having fun.” You broke out of her arms quickly as you sneezed. 

“Bless you,” she sighed. She wrapped her arms around you once again. “You’re sweet hun, but I think we need to stay in bed all day and maybe go out in a few days.” Natasha watched as you once again broke out of her hold to sneeze. 

“Bless you again,” she chuckled before gently tugging you back to the bed, where you both stayed for the rest of the day, and the next. 

A few days later, you woke up to an empty bed and wondered where Natasha had gone. You got ready to head down to the gym, thinking you would find her there probably already training. You entered the gym and saw your girlfriend lifting weights. You stared for a moment in awe before heading over to her. You made sure she heard your footsteps approaching before wrapping your arms around her and pressing a gentle kiss to her temple. Instead of replying, she broke out of your hold to sneeze. 

“Bless you.” You frowned as you could hear the congestion in her voice as she thanked you. She tucked herself back into your embrace, her way of telling you she didn’t feel good. You smiled softly at her and lead her back upstairs to bed, allowing yourself to think that maybe you and her would have to put off your day out for a little while longer.


End file.
